


No Way!

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 16:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16857775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: You can't help it that your brother is Harry.  Sam's nice.





	No Way!

“No way!” you heard your brother say from the other side of the room.  You rolled your eyes.  For your entire life, Harry had tried to keep you out of his weird paranormal obsession, but this time you couldn’t stay out of it if you wanted to.  The new house you’d bought?  

Haunted.

Harry and his best friend Ed had come to help you unpack boxes, so they were staying with you for the first few days in the house.  You’d tried to play off the weird flickering lights and cold spots, but when it got to be too much you said something to Harry.

He’d gone into full ghost-headers mode, or whatever he kept repeating.  You were too busy rolling your eyes to even pay attention.

Two days later, you believed.  It wasn’t because of anything Harry or Ed said, anything they’d showed you on their stupid little machines.

It was because of the freaking ghost bitch who tried to choke you.

You had to give your brother credit - he saved you.  He grabbed your unopened bag of salt from the kitchen counter, where you’d put it as you unpacked your kitchen supplies, and flung salt everywhere.  

The ghost disappeared, screaming as she let go of your throat.

Two minutes later, your front door was kicked inward.  You heard more yelling, what sounded like a gunshot, and then Ed ran in.

“It’s those assholes from Texas again, Harry!” Ed yelled, earning a groan from your brother.  You looked to Harry, still rubbing at your neck.  

“Who?  What the hell is going on?” you asked, trying to get your bearings.  Before Harry could answer you, two figures filled the doorway.

“You two again?” one of them asked, drawing your eyes.  There before you stood two of the most attractive men you’d ever laid eyes on, both throwing daggers at Harry and Ed with their eyes.  "Why can’t you leave this up to the professionals?“

"Back off, bozo, we aren’t here for the job.  But we’re glad we’re here, else my sister would be dead right now!” Harry answered, stepping up to the two men and rocking onto his tip toes in an unconscious attempt to become taller.

His comment drew their eyes to you.  The shorter one gave you a quick once-over before looking at the salt mess that Harry made around you.  He started talking to Harry once again, but you couldn’t pay attention.

The taller of the two men was walking toward you, a kind look on his face.  When he stood right in front of you, his hand gently pulled yours away from your neck and he leaned down to take a look.  "That ghost held you pretty tight, didn’t she?“ he asked softly, his voice calming.

Too bad the calming voice didn’t actually calm you, but instead made your heart beat a little faster and endorphins rush through your body.

You stood still as he reached around you, finding a hand towel behind you and wetting it with cool water.  He pressed it against your neck, a refreshing feeling against the soreness of the potential bruise and the heat of your skin caused by his attention.

"I’m Sam, by the way,” he said as he worked, catching your eye.  You smiled. 

“I’m Y/N, Harry’s little sister,” you answered, unable to take your gaze from his face. 

“Y/N,” Sam repeated, your name music from his lips.  "It’s a pleasure to meet you, even under the circumstances.“

You giggled before you caught yourself.  You didn’t want to seem like an infatuated schoolgirl around Sam, but you just couldn’t help yourself.  You were drawn to him, and with how close he was standing to you and the look in his eye, you thought he was interested as well.

The two of you were goofily smiling at each other when you finally were brought back to the present by your brother’s yell.

"No way!” he said from the other side of the room, rushing over and pushing Sam away from you.  "No way you’re flirting with my sister while I’m in the room and there’s a freaking ghost haunting her house!“ 

Sam laughed, catching your eye.  "What are you going to do about it, Harry?  You gonna say I can’t flirt with your sister?”

Harry sputtered, obviously not expecting to have any more of an argument.  You knew how much he hated to argue, never wanting anyone to say no to him.  "Yeah, Harry.  Why don’t you do whatever it is you do to save me from this ghost so that I can get to know Sam a little bit better.“

You watched as your brother froze in shock, his brain obviously overloading and unable to compute.  He’d be proud if he knew you were comparing him to an overworked electronic right now, but you would have to tell him that later.

He stormed from the room, muttering to himself.  You, Sam, and the other stranger laughed, watching as Ed raced after him.  You were sure Ed would console your brother and he’d be back to argue, but in the meantime…

"Ghost!” you screamed, pointing behind Sam.  Like an artform, he turned and shot the ghost, making it disappear.  He glanced over his shoulder, meeting your eye as he held out his hand.

“Come on, Y/N, let’s get you out of here.”

It was in that moment that you knew you’d follow Sam anywhere.


End file.
